A hot summer vacation
by DannyEmory
Summary: Just a one shot Sonic fanfic. In this fanfic, summer's finally here once again. As Sonic visits his and friends hideout, enjoying a glass of lemonade and talk about their summer plans. This fanfic has a little bit of cussing and swearing. Just to let you know.


(It's been a while since I made a fanfic. In fact, I'm doing one right now! This is only a one-shot fanfic about Sonic and his friends enjoying summer. That's all. Enjoy reading!)

It was a hot and sunny day here in Mobius. No sign of Eggman, no Badniks, none. Sonic is enjoying his free time. However, it's really hot and humid outside and Sonic is sweating like a pig (even though he's not a pig).

" Damn! It's really hot outside! What's with this heat?" Sonic can't bear the heat as he got up and went to his hideout. When he got there, he isn't the only one that's hot and sweaty. " Hey, Tails! What's with this heat today?! I can't stand it!" Sonic wiped his sweat. Tails looked it up and as it turns out... it's the first day of summer.

" Well, according to my computer and to the weather, it's the first day of summer." Tails analyzed it. Sonic has forgotten that it's the first day of summer.

" But that means summer vacation has started and kids getting out of school! No wonder why it's so freakin' hot outside! I'm starting to sweat like a pig!" Sonic complains. Tails agrees because he also cannot stand the hot weather.

" Well Knuckles made some lemonade. You want some?" Tails could use a drink. Sonic agrees as he's thirsty too.

" Eh, what the hell? Serve me up some of that!" Sonic said as he saw Knuckles in the hideout. " Oh hey, Knuckles! I heard you made some lemonade?" Sonic smiled. Knuckles nodded as he did made some from scratch.

" Yep! Fresh from the trees!" Knuckles is proud of himself. " Here. I'll pour you guys a glass! It is freakin' hot outside." Knuckles wiped his sweat.

" I agree. I can't stand this heat." Sonic looked at Tails.

" Me neither." Tails wiped his sweat with a handkerchief.

" Oh btw! I brought two friends here!" Knuckles told Sonic that he invited two people. And those are Shadow and Silver.

" I'm not your friend, Knuckles." Shadow glared at Knuckles as he's sweaty too.

" Oh, don't be like that, Shadow! Think positive!" Silver comforts Shadow. Shadow glared Silver.

" I don't like positivity. Also, don't touch me!" Shadow give Silver the cold stare. Silver takes his hand away from Shadow, feeling frightened. Shadow hasn't learn a thing since he stopped his father, Black Doom. In the kitchen, Sonic and his friends are enjoying a glass of lemonade.

" So what are you guys doing for this summer? I mean we haven't anything from Egghead in a while." Sonic sipped his lemonade.

" Well I planned to invent new things just in case if Eggman tries to take over the world again." Tails pointed one thing out.

" I'm still gonna keep an eye out on the Master Emerald just in case if someone like that bat girl or Eggman steals it." Knuckles sipped his lemonade.

" I'm still working with GUN, along with Rouge and Omega, just to keep an eye on Eggman." Shadow sipped his lemonade.

" I have to help Blaze with paperwork and stuff. I won't be in this dimension any longer." Silver remembers. They all looked at Sonic.

" What about you, Sonic? What are you gonna do for this summer?" Knuckles is curious. Sonic knows his summer plans.

" Oh, you know... Same old, same old." Sonic smiled. They know what they meant.

" Lemme guess... Going to the beach with Juliet?" Tails knows it. Sonic shrugs.

" Yep! Since Juliet taught me how to swim and conquer my fear of water, going to the beach is no problem." Sonic sipped his lemonade again. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver were planning on that too, but not right now.

" Well, you two have fun there. Us, we're gonna be busy this summer until Eggman shows up. So have fun!" Silver smiled. Sonic agrees.

" Thanks, Silver. Maybe one day, you can come to the beach with us with your fangirls, right?" Sonic pointed one thing out. They all agreed.

" I wouldn't mind bring Samantha with me." Tails blushed.

" Kelly and I would have a blast with at the beach!" Knuckles smiled.

" Carla and I would too, Knuckles!" Silver's face turned red. Then they all looked at Shadow. " Shadow?" Silver asked if he would like to join someday. Shadow decides to give in anyway.

" Oh, what the hell? I can Molly with me too." Shadow felt embarrassed. Then it was decided.

" Okay, then it's decided. Next time, we'll all go to beach!" Sonic finished his lemonade and was about to leave. " Well, gotta go! I gotta call Juliet and tell if she wants to go to the beach with me this summer!" Sonic was gonna leave, but Tails stopped him for a sec.

" Wait! Before you go, take these with ya!" Tails hands Sonic his latest invention.

" Whoa! What are those?" Sonic was surprised.

" It'll warn us in case of emergencies and/or if Eggman tries to attack us! Give one to Juliet. It'll come in handy!" Tails winked. Sonic understands what his friend said.

" Okay, thanks, buddy! Gotta juice!" Sonic said good-bye to his friends and went back to home to call Juliet. Sonic and his friends are gonna have one hell of a summer vacation! That's is until if Eggman tries to invade Mobius again, but like hell that would happen!

THE END

(There you go. Not too bad, huh? Sorry there's some cussing and swearing in this fanfic, but I'm trying to keep this fanfic PG-rated. That's all. But thanks for reading and have a great summer vacation! ;) Oh! And btw, those fangirls they were talking about? Those are my Ocs. That's all.)


End file.
